Finally
by Amelia Prose
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place after the series. Its a glimsp into the future of Vash and Meryl. My first fic, so have a heart and review. Authors Note This was written awhile ago and so I decided it was time for a clean up. Hope you all enjoy!


**_Finally_**

So this is my first story ever, so please review and please be nice. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed and as for flames...oh what the hell. BRING IT ON!! 

A/N: Vash and Meryl are married in this one. Okie dokie?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I wish I owned Knives though.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Vash!?...Va-ash. Are you okay?" Vash the Stampede opened his eyes. At first everything was bright, a white blinding bright, so he couldn't focus at all. But then a shadow fell across him. It was her.

"You fell asleep in the sun again. Gosh if you keep this up..." The woman's voice trailed off. "W-what are you looking at?" She looked about herself nervously. Was something wrong? Was it her outfit? Was the little dress too revealing?

Meryl looked down at her sky-blue garment. The dress was spaghetti strapped and it fell to just above her knees. She bit her lip and raked her slender fingers through her raven short hair. Vash still hadn't uttered a word.

"Well, say something you broom head!" Meryl was losing her patience.

Vash smiled as he sat up from his prior position. He had been lying down on a soft little hill, lush with green grass and speckled with red and yellow flowers.

Vash looked up at Meryl. He raised his left hand and placed it on her cheek. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I was just dreaming of you. I dreamt you walked up the hill from our home, looking just as beautiful as you are now. You lay beside me and whispered something into my ear. I couldn't tell what it was. But I _felt_ it was something good." Vash hadn't torn his gaze from Meryl's eyes which were suddenly wide with astonishment.

Meryl raised her hand and placed it over Vash's, which was still placed over her cheek. She had been kneeling down in front of him but now she moved to sit beside him. She placed his hands in her lap and sighing she looked over the land they shared together. Things were quite for a long time.

Until Meryl spoke. "How long has it been Vash? Two years?"

Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "I remember when you first got back, from your battle with Knives. Everything was so different back then. You had defeated Knives, but you still had to fight with your conscience on what to do with him—to keep him here or go away." She looked sad for moment as her mind flashed back. Vash _still_ hadn't torn his eyes from her and it hurt him to see that gray storm brewing in her depths.

Meryl picked up on her story. "There was nights when I thought you two would _kill_ each other you were yelling so loud. Millie and I would huddle together in that dark room and just cry our eyes out."

It was then that Vash decided to cut in.

"I—we didn't mean for it to get so bad. The battle was part of our confrontation. The other half had to be settled with words." His voice was so soft and sweet, like he was trying to plead for her to understand. Meryl couldn't help but smile at him. He really didn't need to explain.

"I understand that, Vash, but let me finish with what I have to say." Deciding that that was enough of the bad memories, Meryl turned her gaze from Vash and back to the vast land.

"Eventually things got better-- like I thought they would." A grin spread across Meryl's face that made Vash marvel at her. He had thought that there was no greater beauty then that of Rem's. So he had stopped looking. He should have looked twice.

"Trying to please Knives, you thought of a plan so that plants and humans could coexist comfortably, without the plants being sucked dry." Meryl paused, and looking Vash straight in the eye she said with astonishment that had not faded over the years, "You created this."

Meryl's arm swooped out in front of her to signify the terrain below them. As far as the eye could see, there was green everywhere. It rolled with the earth over mountains and through newly created forest all the way to the cliffs on the other side of Gunsmoke that over looked the ocean.

"Who would have thought that Wolfwoods' Eden could be created after all?" Meryl spoke just above a whisper and still not taking her eyes off of Vash she said, "It was then... well maybe I knew from day one... but it was then that I could not hold it in any longer. I loved you. And even if you did not return my feelings that would be okay because you were happy and it was just enough to see that and to be by your side."

Meryl had tears in her eyes and Vash couldn't stand it. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "You," he began. "You were always my inspiration. I saw how unhappy and scared you were. I felt guilty because I knew I had caused those emotions in you. I had to repay you for all the nice things you did for me over the years. That's why my plan had to work. And as I sat there working on the plants for weeks at a time, I thought of you constantly. Not just of how you helped me, but of your voice, your laugh, how you looked when you scolded me, the way you hips swayed when you walked..._everything_. I realized I loved you and to repay you wasn't enough. I had to be with you."

Vash raised her hand to his lips and tenderly placed kisses on each of her fingers. Meryl bit her lip to keep from crying. At one time she thought she knew what true happiness was. This wasn't happiness...this was bliss.

When Vash was placing his lips on her pinkie finger, Meryl leaned in close as if she was going to kiss his cheek. Instead her lips met with the outer brim of his Vash's ear. She whispered, "Vash I'm pregnant."

Vash stopped his ministrations and ever-so slowing he looked at Meryl. He straightened himself so that he could look long and deep into her eyes.

Meryl stared back into Vash's eyes; she saw a torrent of emotion. Shock, happiness, fear, doubt, then back to happiness again.

"Vash?" Meryl asked hopefully.

"..." He couldn't speak. Vash stared at Meryl, realizing she was turning into a blur. He bowed his head to try to wipe the tears away but more came out. He looked back up and saw that Meryl was crying too.

They both reached out for each other at the same time, each trying to wipe the tears off of their beloved's face. Meryl grinned at Vash and at the same time he grinned at her. Then they both burst into laughter.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" Vash asked in wonderment.

"Well, that's if you want the job," was Meryl's reply. They looked at each and the laughing fit started all over again. Vash pulled Meryl in between his legs so that her back was pressed against him, making it easy for him to wrap his arms around her slender shoulders.

The suns were beginning to set.

Vash looked down at Meryl. She was watching the distant horizon. The suns last rays hit her skin, giving her a bronzed, warm look. He nuzzled her neck, which smelled of lavender.

Meryl sighed in contentment, and at that moment in her right ear, Vash sang in a low off key voice,

"Soo, on the first evening a pebble..."

Well what ya'll think? I think it was a bit fluffy, but hey I like that type of stuff. Give me some feedback and let me know what needs to be worked on. Okay

Thanks a bunch, guys.

PrincessSky


End file.
